beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf (Syfy)
:For the original BBC series' version of werewolves, see Werewolf (BBC) Werewolves are a demi-human supernatural species that transform into fierce, powerful wolf-like monstrosities once a month on the night of the full moon. While seemingly human most of the time, a transformed werewolf loses its humanity and sympathy, becoming a beast which concerns itself only with the hunt for prey, although they seem to look out for their own if they happen to have transformed near another werewolf; transformed werewolves attacking one-another is a rare occurrence. Unlike most other supernatural beings such as vampires, werewolves are fully mortal (although their durability, healing, strength and endurance is heightened in their wolf form). Transformation and wolf side Werewolves have two different forms: their human form, in which they possess very few supernatural distinguishing traits from humans and their normal human personalities and mindsets are in control; and their wolf form, in which they are feral, monstrous, wolf-like beasts. Normally, werewolves transform into their wolf form at night when the moon is full, then revert to their human form the next morning, and remain in human form for the other 29 days of the month out of the full moon; although a solar eclipse can briefly force a partial transformation. However, the spellbound type of werewolf could transform at will or when very agitated. Ray, after being reanimated by Donna, was likewise able to transform at will in Donna's dimension. The third-type werewolf had an inverted transformation cycle, so that it was in human form during the full moon and remained in wolf form throughout the other 29 days of the month. In most cases, the transformation from human to wolf form is extremely painful, especially for mutts. The morphological aspects of the transformation differ from person to person. For example, when Josh transforms, his face is one of the last parts of his body to change. For other werewolves such as Nora and Liam, their faces would begin to change much earlier in their transformations. The speed of the transformation also seem to vary slightly; werewolves who are transforming for the first time tend to transform before and quicker than other werewolves who have transformed before. In wolf form, werewolves are quadrupedal, with the spine extending to form a tail. They possess a vaguely human bone structure in the limbs, hands and feet. They have very sparse coats of thick, dark fur, except around the neck where it seems to form a thin mane. Their skin will change to a dark greyish or black color, and they will grow large fangs and claws, pointed ears, and a canine nose and snout. Their human eye color remains the same while in wolf form (barring third-type werewolves, whose eyes are golden in wolf form). Most vestiges of the werewolf's human personality and memories are suppressed upon transformation, though they seem to retain certain fragments of their human selves while transformed, enabling them to subconsciously recognize people they know. Josh has been shown to recognize both Aidan and Nora while in wolf form. Seeing a friend or loved one may calm the wolf, though their behavior remains unpredictable. It appears werewolves are instinctively protective of their 'mates'. Josh and Nora's wolf selves have each protected the other at least once, even while the other may have been in human form at the time. Aside from possibly friends and loved ones, the wolf is compelled to kill and devour most living things it encounters. If the human side is particularly attuned with the wolf side, they may remember some things that they did while transformed. Werewolves normally don't attack each other, and their social behavior amongst each other is comparable to that of natural wolves. How much of their human selves werewolves retain when transformed, and how much they remember from when they were transformed, depends upon their connection with their wolf side; werewolves who resented and hated their wolf side like Josh did would barely have any recollection, while purebred werewolves and mutts who were more in-tune with their wolf side could recall what they did when transformed better. While in human form, the wolf side of a werewolf exists suppressed within a region of the subconscious. This part of the subconscious can be accessed by the human side via meditation. Should the human side succeed in reaching it, they may experience a meditative vision in which they will appear in forest where they may contact their wolf side, seeing it represented not as twisted amalgam of wolf and human, but as a beautiful and majestic timber wolf. Though, if the human side resents or has a history of resenting their wolf, the wolf will be afraid to show itself, as it can sense the resentment and is repelled by it. It has been suggested that if the human side and wolf side can find a way to co-exist in the same body and mind without one trying to overpower the other, life as a werewolf, including the transformations, will be less stressful. However, the wolf side of a purebred werewolf has a much stronger and overpowering presence, which is why purebreds are more aggressive, even in human form. Aside from being extremely painful, the transformations are detrimental to a werewolf's health, potentially resulting in faster aging in some individuals. Pete, a werewolf that had been afflicted with his condition since childhood, looked to be at least a decade older than his true age of about 40. Some werewolves, especially purebreds, seem to take to the transformation much better than the others and don't suffer this deterioration, even completing their transformation much faster. Creation and Subtypes Mutts These are the most common werewolves; they are humans who have been infected with lycanthropy through a scratch inflicted by a transformed or transforming werewolf. A supernatural bond seems to form between a mutt werewolf and its maker, similar to that arising from the creation of vampires. They remain human 29 days out of the month and will possess heightened senses a few days prior to the full moon. Purebreds Purebreds are werewolves who are born with lycanthropy due to being conceived of two werewolf parents and inheriting the condition. When a female werewolf falls pregnant, she will carry the child for approximately three months, and for the child to survive in the womb during the mother's transformation it will be in wolf form for the entire pregnancy. Once the child is born, it will be a wolf for a short time before taking human form. Purebreds are different from mutts in some ways: their senses and strength are heightened all the time rather than just the few days before and after the full moon, their transformations are much quicker and less painful, and the fur and skin of their wolf forms are noticeably much thicker and darker than the wolf forms of other werewolves. They are in a constant state of agitation, described as their inner wolf trying to break trough their human shell. This can be treated, however, as wolfsbane has a calming effect on all werewolves. Unlike mutts, purebreds will also revert to wolf form when killed rather than the other way around, indicating that they are actually more wolf than human. Purebreds also possess great strength even in human form to overpower a decade-old vampire, at least if they come from a long bloodline of purebreds, as shown and mentioned by Liam when he was able to overpower Blake. Third-Type These werewolves are essentially reverse-werewolves. They are only human once a month, on the night of the full moon; for the rest of the month, they are stuck in their wolf forms. These werewolves also have golden eyes in wolf form, instead of their human eye color. Josh became this type of werewolf after he was re-infected by Liam; how or why this reverse-type of werewolf existed is uncertain, but it has been suggested to be due to either magic, re-infection after being cured once before, or the result of a human being infected by a purebred instead of another mutt. This werewolf type's strength and speed seems to increase at a faster rate than normal werewolves, as noted by Aidan. According to Josh, this form of wolf felt much stronger than his old wolf. Spellbound Werewolf After Sally cast an incomplete banishing spell on Josh's third-type wolf in an attempt to bring him back, Josh would again return to transforming into the wolf during the full moon but being in human form for the rest of the month, like before; but he could now also transform (either partially or fully) at will without the requirement of a full moon, which is suggested to be an unprecedented feat. Josh would sometimes transform involuntarily, such as when agitated or enraged. Josh's senses are regularly much more heightened (like purebreds') and he also requires more exercise because of his increased strength and speed. As Josh's inner-connection with his wolf became unbalanced due to the incomplete spell, his wolf gained increasing dominance over his thoughts and actions, even in human form. However, Sally helped him make a reconnection by confronting and accepting his inner wolf. Half-werewolf fetus As shown with Josh and Nora just before the latter was turned, it is possible for a human woman to fall pregnant of a werewolf. The fetus will appear human, but will develop at twice the rate of a human baby. However, unlike with a purebred fetus, this half-breed fetus will not survive its first full moon; transforming inside its mother's womb and causing her to miscarry. Other characteristics Scent When a werewolf is in human form, the only apparent trait that distinguishes werewolves from humans is that they emit a wolfish scent. Werewolves' wolf scent is entirely invisible to a human-level sense of smell, and can only be detected by creatures which a very strong sense of smell; such as vampires, purebred werewolves, or mutt werewolves when their senses are heightened around the time of the full moon. In the case of turned werewolves, the wolf scent doesn't develop immediately but rather over the course of the month between when they're infected and when they transform for the first time. Diet Werewolves eat typical human food most of the time. As the full moon comes closer, werewolves may develop a craving for raw meat. While in wolf form, werewolves will eat any animal they can find, including humans and vampires. When a newly-made werewolf reverts to human form after the transformation, they may regurgitate the dead animals they consumed overnight, but this subsides as the body adapts to the transformations (which may take years). This is one of the most unpleasant aspects of their condition for new werewolves, as the wolf will sometimes eat its own fecal matter. Abilities Common Abilities * Enhanced Vitality - In human form, werewolves, in even as old an age as their 70s have the stamina, strength, vitality and capabilities of a human in their physical prime. A mutt werewolf's strength increases when the full moon is near, to the point of being able to fight off moderately-weakened vampires or even to overpower inebriated vampires. Purebred werewolves seemingly have this vitality all the time due to being mentally and metaphysically closer to their wolf than regular werewolves are. This makes them able to physically exert themselves for hours in any way, though they can eventually become exhausted and need rest, as humans do. *'Enhanced Strength' - Werewolves are incredibly physically strong, both when transformed and in human form, though their strength waxes and wanes with the moon, and they are almost human for , a vampire, with one hand.]]most of the month. On the night of the full moon, Josh was able to shove Will through the air. A werewolf in its wolf form is arguably one of the physically strongest supernatural beings known, as even a werewolf on its first transformation can overpower and kill a vampire as old as Heggeman. A werewolf's strength on the day before their transformations is heightened to the point where they can challenge a vampire, but only when said vampire is weakened. Werewolves have the strength to shove, strike and grab humans of seemingly higher muscle mass and size and with staggering, stunning, and incapacitating force and can easily overpower humans Their strength is inferior to that of a fully-powered vampire or the powers of a ghost or witch. It depends on natural size and mass to determine a werewolf's strength over another. A purebred that is close to a full moon, could potentially be strong enough to overpower a vampire, as Liam McLean was able to effortlessly restrain Blake by grabbing her neck with one hand. They are even strong enough to overpower vampires that are weakened or blood intoxicated, especially when nearing their transformation. *'Enhanced Senses' - Werewolves have a well-developed sense of smell, which also intensifies in the days before and a few hours after the full moon. Werewolves seem to also have night vision in wolf form. In human form, werewolves have the smell of domestic dogs and can smell things distinctly over yards away from them and can hear with that same effectiveness. *'Enhanced Speed' - In wolf form, werewolves are faster than humans and some vampires, though vampires have a good chance of escaping a transformed werewolf on foot due their particular speed capabilities. The third-type of werewolf is much faster than mutts and purebreds and gains more speed at a quicker rate, almost matching the speed of a vampire. While it may be a result of their vitality, werewolves when close to the full, are able to quickly run across long distances and can rapidly catch up to others in a chase. *'Clairvoyance' - As supernatural creatures, werewolves can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires and other ghosts can. It should be noted that the ability to perceive ghosts only takes effect after a werewolf's first transformation. *'Vampire-toxic Blood' - Werewolf blood is toxic to vampires, causing them severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, for an unknown amount of time, and causes any new vampires that that vampire turns during this time to develop horrible mutations. *'Trasformations' - For most werewolves, they are forced to endure a gruelling transformation into a wolf like beast every full moon. The transformation is extremely physically traumatic, causing the werewolf's bones to break and reshape, the skin to tear and reform into an extremely tough hide covered in fur. While in this state, werewolves possess far greater physical attributes. They are immensely strong, and can move at faster speeds than most animals, their senses are even further enhanced, and they possess near limitless stamina and endurance. The transformation also initiates a healing process that allows werewolves to heal all injuries while transformed. *'Enhanced Healing' - During their transformations, a werewolf's ability to heal is enhanced. This healing factor allows them to survive their transformations, and is likely the reason why they do not suffer traumatic injuries like skin ripping or skeletal damage from transforming. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to slow down a transformed werewolf with anything less than silver. Werewolves have shown to heal minor wounds like scratches, other wounds like silver bullets will heal the next day, as proven by Josh. Werewolves can completely heal their wounds after they transform, as Josh once healed from a silver bullet wound over one night when he transformed. Formerly permanent ailments such as sterility can be cured, making humans fertile again. *'Enhanced Resilience' - Werewolves when transformed are amazingly resilient, allowing them to take hits from vampires or other werewolves. They are able to endure almost any form of physical punishment without sustaining permanent, if any injury. It I see likely that, when transformed, a werewolf is only susceptible to harm from silver weaponry. *'Enhanced Stamina' - Transformed werewolves can chase down their prey all night, until they change back to human form. It has also been shown that if a werewolf does not transform back into its human form, it still possesses the same energy throughout the day, allowing them to run across great distances for hours without tiring. *'Teeth and Claws' - While they are transformed, werewolves possess extremely sharp claws and wicked fangs. A werewolf's greatest weapons are its sharp teeth and sharp claws which can rend through most materials, including steel, wood, and easily ripping apart human flesh. Purebreds Unlike mutts, purebreds have their senses heightened all the time and they are more connected with their wolves. The McLean twins and their father Liam have shown themselves to be strong enough to challenge, defeat, beat and kill vampires. Purebreds also have a stronger healing factor than mutts, as Liam was able to withstand several gunshots from silver bullets without slowing down. The teeth of a purebred in wolf form are capable of tearing open steel doors with ease. The capabilities of a purebred has yet to be shown. Mutts 29 days out of the month, mutts are practically human, but in the days and hours leading to the full moon, a mutt's senses and physical capabilities heighten. Third-Type The third werewolf type was possibly the second most powerful werewolf, building up speed and strength at a faster rate than mutts and even purebreds. Spellbound Werewolves These werewolves are more powerful than the others. These wolves are able to shape-shift either impartially or fully anytime they please. They do not have full control of their wolf and can lose control to instinct and negative emotions. Weaknesses *'Silver' - Silver is very harmful to werewolves; direct contact with silver burns werewolves in wolf form, and silver-inflicted wounds take much longer for werewolves to heal. *'Mortality' - As they are living beings, it is technically possible to kill werewolves in mundane ways such as; decapitation, suffocation, bludgeoning, impalement; although werewolves are much more resilient against mundane methods of killing when in wolf form. *'Wolfsbane' - Wolfsbane can suppress a werewolf's heightened senses. *'Tranquilizers' - Even in wolf form, a werewolf can be affected by tranquilizers and rendered unconscious, as was demonstrated on Josh. Cure If a werewolf kills his/her maker while in human form, they are cured of their lycanthropy, though if the now-cured werewolf had turned others into werewolves before curing himself/herself, those werewolves will remain infected. Liam has stated that there are a very few ways to repress the wolf full-time, and that "none of them occur in a lab." Society and behavior Though they lack the rigid hierarchy that vampires have, interactions and community between werewolves does exist. Even in human form, werewolves (at least ones who accept their condition) may socially interact with each-other, sometimes even forming packs, although it's not rare for werewolves to alternatively be more solitary towards other werewolves. While solitary werewolves (be they ones who hate and deny their condition or have learned to live with it without joining werewolf packs) have a much more clear and human mindset, werewolves who become part of a pack can often end up becoming twisted and deluded; embracing a dog-like pack mentality that they and other werewolves be loyal to their pack and that they look out for and defend their own kind, and in extreme cases also preferring to let their wolves run free and do what it wants rather than contain it to avoid harming others. Josh and Nora retain a human perspective on relationships, hence why they distance themselves from other werewolves that think otherwise. Liam is shown to embrace both family and pack ideology; though he is deluded in thinking who's a member. A similar delusion is held by the pack introduced in the final season, where they attempt forcing Josh to be their alpha. Relationships Vampires Werewolves have hostile relations with vampires, driven by a seemingly instinctual loathing of them. Vampires will often call werewolves dogs and bully them when they are in human form, although vampires usually do so when werewolves are too far from a full moon to fight vampires on equal if not greater footing. Friendships between vampires and werewolves are very rare, but not nonexistent. (Said friendships are VERY strong as Pete was heartbroken when his vampire friends were killed by the blood virus; Josh and Nora were even willing to let Aiden's ghost haunt them. In the alternate timeline, Sally maintained her relationship with Aiden after ahe got scratched in Nora's place.) Transformed werewolves are actually feared by vampires as killing machines which they have no chance of fighting victoriously. Ghosts Werewolves are able to see ghosts while in human form as well as when transformed, though their wolf forms will attempt to attack ghosts like they would humans or vampires. Mutts and Purebreds Despite being proud of their status as purebreds, purebred werewolves do not look down upon mutts. The terms mutt is used by purebreds simply as a slang term, and is not intended to be offensive; in fact it appears to be a sign of affection. Purebred werewolves will readily accept a mutt into their pack, and seem take pleasure in teaching mutts the ways of being a werewolf. While purebreds seem to like mutts, the feeling isn't always mutual. Some mutts chose to reject their inner wolf, while purebreds always embrace it. Consequently, mutts may find a purebred trying to convince them to give in to their inner wolf annoying and unwanted. List of known werewolves *'Unknown Deceased Werewolves' - several werewolves were hunted down by vampires so that they could use the werewolf blood to protect themselves from the Virus. Gallery Josh's Wolf.jpg|Josh's wolf Erinfangs.png|Erin Shepherd's transformation Being-Human-Season-3-Episode-2-First-Four-Minutes.jpg|The corpse of a purebred werewolf WolfCloseUp.jpg|Josh as a third-type werewolf April23.png||A newborn purebred in wolf form before taking human form Beingwolf.png|An elderly transformed werewolf Nup 145525 0351 CC 401x603.jpg|Nora going through her transformation Josh101 CC 320x480.jpg|Josh going through his transformation Original.jpg|Purebreds Connor and Brynn transforming Werewolfcuddle.png|Erin and Nora in wolf form Trivia *According to Toby Whithouse at Comic-Con, werewolves are unable to practice witchcraft, because lycanthropy is its own innate, untappable form of magic. *A purebred werewolf baby is born in three months. *It appears that a werewolf has a slower transformation during the full moon if they had sex just prior; Josh made it to the basement after having sex with Nora, but had to go back home to transform due to it being occupied (in the alternate timeline, he didn't have sex with Nora and began transforming on the way to the basement.) This implies a werewolf changes faster if they aren't physically spent. *If the werewolf in question has a romantic partner, their wolf side will always recognise them. **Regardless of this, the wolf side can choose to sleep with another werewolf. *The day before and the day of the full moon, a werewolf's animal side tends to become more dominate, such as the mating instinct. **Josh shared a kiss with Nora just prior to turning. The passion caused the wolf to take over and have sex with Nora. Josh came to his senses after finishing. Behind the scenes Being Human- Counting Full Moons - Season 4 - Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Species Category:Species Syfy Category:Werewolves Category:Syfy Werewolves Category:Being Human Syfy